


they don't know about the things we do

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: They don't know what we do best//that's between me and you//our little secret--Scott and Derek aren't as boring as their friends like to make them out to be





	they don't know about the things we do

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week, Day 4: passionate  
> Title and summary taken from One Direction's "They Don't Know About Us"

“We’re gonna head home now.” Scott says to Stiles once Derek’s come back from closing their tab.

They’ve filled up one of the bar’s bigger corner booth. It’s the only way for them all to _fit_ properly.

Stiles looks at his watch and gives an eyeroll to rival Derek’s, “Of course you are. It’s 10 o’clock. It’s probably past your bedtime, right?”

Derek frowns at him, “Matlock comes on soon actually. I looked it up on the DVR. It’s the one where--”

“Oh my God, shut up! You’re turning my best friend into an old man.” He grumbles as he scoots out of the booth to let Scott out.

“Goodnight guys.” Scott says to their friends.

“Don’t forget your Metamucil!” Stiles yells after them. Scott rolls his eyes. He also gives him a one fingered salute on his way out the door.

The car ride home is quiet. Derek puts on the classical music station and he holds Scott’s hand while he drives. Scott doesn’t exactly put his head on Derek’s shoulder but it’s a very near thing.

It’s only when they actually get through the front door that the mood changes.

It’s then that Scott pushes Derek against the door and immediately goes for his neck. He sucks hard at a pulse point and thrills at the red-purple mark he leaves behind. He sucks a second one to the left of it and a third at the base of Derek’s throat.

“ _Fuck.”_ Derek hisses when Scott mouths at his nipple through the thin cotton of his V-neck and grabs at Scott’s hips to bring him closer and press their bodies together.

And this—this is why Scott doesn’t care about his best friend’s jokes about becoming an old man. Because he doesn’t know what it feels like to have Derek grip his hair while Scott blows him. He’ll never feel that shiver up his spine when Derek’s thrusts go rough; when he loses himself in the heat of Scott’s mouth and starts fucking into it. There’s no way for him to know how beautiful Derek looks curled toward Scott as he shudders through an orgasm.

Derek doesn’t mind being called an old man. In fact, he encourages it most days. He’ll order prune juice at brunch and he’ll pretend he doesn’t understand SnapChat even though he’s the one who taught Scott how to use it.

Because they’ll never get to see this: Scott on all fours, looking over his shoulder at Derek, eyes blood red and fanged smirk playing at his lips as he rides Derek.

They’ll never get to see the violent way their bed rocks back and forth with the weight of them. Or hear the chest deep growls Scott lets out when he’s close.

They’ll never know how hard Derek comes with his fangs deep in the meat of his man’s shoulder and claws digging into his hips. They’ll never get to see the beautiful way Scott comes undone just seconds later.

No, this—this is just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
